


Bright Future

by RedStripes28



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, also tags might change, and Frisk might be ooc, but that'll change, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedStripes28/pseuds/RedStripes28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First days of school were hard. They were even harder when you just moved from your old home. But being new wasn't all that bad. They had the chance to start over and this time actually make friends. If only they had more in common with their classmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

First days of school were hard. They were even harder when you just moved from your old home. Frisk hoped that somehow, they wouldn’t be the only new kid this year.

 

The ExHighschool was a tall, intimidating building. The school itself was big, but it was accompanied by a garden half it’s size. The arhitecture was rich and looked quite old, compared to all the other Ex buildings. However, the construction was quite new. It was rumored to be a good school, and Frisk didn’t doubt that. The Ex family wouldn’t want anything but the best for their kid. It was hard for Frisk to believe they would be going to the same school as Mettaton. The guy was a star.

 

Frisk felt misplaced. Their old school was... rather small. But hey, they were determined to make friends! They wouldn’t be a loner at this school. They took a deep breath and walked inside.

 

The halls roamed with humans and monsters alike. Everyone was chatting, walking to their class, a few were on their phones and most were hanging with their friends. To Frisk’s surprise, there didn’t seem to be any sort of conflict between the two species. Good. It was true that some humans still avoided monsters. But, from Frisk’s experience, monsters could be quite dangerous when provoked. They just had to get to their class, find a seat and wait for the teacher to introduce them to everybody.

 

But, where was their class? They knew they were in 10B. As good as the school was, it didn’t have it’s rooms labelled. Frisk tugged at their backpack strap. Great. They would have to ask for directions. They scanned the hallway and saw a person alone, leaning against a wall. They kept looking back and forth through the hall, as if they were waiting for someone. Being the only student that wasn’t with their friends, Frisk decided to approach them.

 

“U-Uh, excuse me. I’m looking for my class.”

 

“Hmmm?” The teen  raised an eyebrow. She-or he, Frisk couldn’t tell, was around the same age as Frisk. They were similar looking too, though their hair was a dark orange compared to Frisk’s brown one. And they had dark green, sharp eyes.

 

“10B. Do you know where it is?”

 

“ _ You’re _ in 10B? Huh, that’s funny. Anyway, it’s on the second floor, right above us.” They said, unable to stop the smile tugging at their lips.

 

“Why is it funny?”

 

“You’ll see when you get there” This time they really chuckled.

 

“Uh… thanks.” Frisk departed from the stranger and went to look for the stairs. They could’ve asked them where the stairs where, but no. That person made them feel... anxious. There was just something wrong about them. And their attempt to be cool was low, in Frisks opinion, with their whole look-at-me-nonchalantly-leaning-againt-the-wall-because-fuck-good-posture look. And there they thought monsters would be the difficult ones.

 

They found the stairs fast and went into their classroom. It was empy except for a tall skeleton and a fish girl. Their shouting could probably be heard from across the whole floor. They both turned their head towards Frisk when they entered.

 

“. . . OMG! UNDYNE, IS THAT A …A  HUMAN?!!?!!” The skeleton said… uh, screamed. The fish girl came close, looking Frisk up and down.

 

“No kidding. You… really are a human kid.” She said, staring at them in awe. “That’s AWESOME!”

 

The skeleton adjusted his bright red scarf and put a dramatic hand on his chest.

 

“HUMAN! We are so very excited to have youn as our classmate this year. Now, I understand it must be… overhelming for you to be put in a class such as ours. THERFORELY, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS will be your first friend and guide at your new school!” At the end, they offered a greeting hand to Frisk.

 

“What?! No! Obviously, they’re gonna be my friend!” The fish girl protested.

 

“But, I can be a better friend!” The skeleton retorted.

 

“Well, I can be their BEST FRIEND!”

 

“Hmmm, I think I know! Let’s ask the human to settle this matter. HUMAN! Which of us do you believe can be a better friend?”

 

Frisk looked back and forth between the two monsters. They were both very loud and their faces where so close to Frisks, they almost felt caged. They seemed friendly, though. And Frisk said they’d try to make friends.

 

“Why can’t we all be friends with each other?” They said, waving a hand around.

 

“. . . THAT’S A GREAT IDEA! Undyne, let’s all be fruends!” The skeleton proposed.

 

“Fine! We’re all gonna be freinds with each other!” The fish girl said, though she didn’t seem happy.  And then, placing a hand on top of Frisk’s head and leaning towards them “I’ll be your best friend though.”

 

Frisk took the seat behind the two. They found out their names where Papyrus and Undyne. The fish girl was the best on the school sports team and the skeleton had a brother in the 4th year. Frisk also figured they were good friends, since they spent the rest of the time shouting at each other about some weird cooking lesson. Frisk didn’t really want to know.

 

As time passed, more and more monsters entered the classroom. There were a few flying ones, some resembled birds, a few frogs and one that looked kinda like a seahorse… only way more muscular. Soon, one of them approached and sat beside Frisk. Or, rather, approached and threw their backpack on the seat beside Frisk and began staring at them. Frisk raised their head and looked at the monster… oh, they were a… plane. As if that fact wasn’t disturbing enough, they had hearts coming out of their engine.

 

“Are you ok?” Frisk asked, concerned.

 

“W-What?! Of course I’m ok! S-Stop staring at me like that y-you IDIOT!” The plane threw themselves on the chair and began rumagging through their backpack. Frisk didn’t want to ask anymore questions. Still, they couldn’t resist.

 

“My name is Frisk.” The plane just stared at them, not replying. After a while, Frisk continued. “So, do you have a name  _ or can I call you mine? _ ” At this, the plane began babbling something about Frisk being stupid and flew out of the classroom.

 

“I see you met Tsunderplane!” Papyrus turned towards Frisk.

“Man, Tsunderplane is such a weirdo. Still, I doubt he’s gonna bother you, punk. Actually, they seem rather fond of you. Also, Frisk is a nice name, Frisk.” Undyne said, smiling.

 

“OH, FRISK! That is indeed a nice name, human. I hope you are proud of it!”

 

“Thanks.” Frisk said, genuiely smiling.

 

All the students went to their seats as the teacher entered the classroom. She was a tall goat monster. She had white, long, probably fluffy fur and was dressed in a pale red turtleneck and a black, long skirt. She had a warm, welcoming smile on her lips-uh… muzzle. I mean, she looked nice enough, but Frisk couldn’t help noticing her sharp claws and the long fangs tugging at the side of her mouth.

 

“Greetings, my children. I am Toriel, in case anyone has forgotten me over the summer break.” She chuckled and so did the class. They seemed to like her.

 

“Unless, perhaps we have a new classmate this year?” She asked, scanning the classroom until her eyes landed on Frisk. And then they became the size of onions.

 

“Oh, my child! What is your name, dear?”

 

“F-Frisk, miss.”

 

“Frisk, I can’t express how glad I am to have you here. We’ll make sure to give you a warm welcome, as our first human classmate.”

 

_ First. Human. Classmate. _ Didn’t that aslo mean… only? Frisks eyes darted around the classroom and for the first time they noticed all the eyes staring at them. They were pairs of three, five and even just one, big eye looking at them. They saw the fangs, the wings, the claws, the tongues. There weren’t any human fetures, they were the only one of their kind. No normal faces, normal hands, legs, normal bodies! Heck, one of them was literally just a burning fire!

 

And they froze. They couldn’t believe themselves, but they kind of wished that stupid human from before would’ve been with them.

 

“My, you seem nervous. Do not worry, you must’ve learnt by now that monsters are friendly creatures. I’m sure you have already made friends with some of them, am I wrong?”

 

“YES, MADAME TORIEL! The human has expressed their wish to be friends with me and Undyne already! I can assure you we will be the best friends we could be!”

 

“Yeah! We’re all gonna be besties!” Undyne said, throwing a fist in the air.

 

“I am glad to hear that. Now, Frisk, do you mind telling us a little about yourself? Such as where you came from?”

 

Frisk fidgeted in their seat. They weren’t comfortable with the attention. “Well, I come from Boston. My family moved here this summer because of my mom’s job. My old school... didn’t really have that many monster students… B-but! I did meet some nice monsters, only I didn’t really...” They messed up. They knew they messed up. They managed to insult their whole class on the first day and they didn’t know how to fix it. Even the teacher was looking at them with a dissappointed expression. They wished they could reset time so much right now!

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” The whole class began laughing and miss Toriel was trying not to chuckle. Frisk was confused.

 

“Oh, my dear child, I must apologize! It is perfectly normal to be scared of us, mostly since you don’t seem to have interacted with monsters before. Humans tend to be afraid of what they don’t know. But I can assure you, there is nothing to be scared about. If you ever face any serious conflict with a monster or with a human, you can come to me.” She smiled at Frisk.

 

“Thanks” Relief washed over them, and they could feel themselves slumping in their seat.

 

“Anyways, there’s only a few paperwork to go over and you’ll be free for the rest of the period to chat with each other.” 

The teacher went on. Frisk relaxed as they felt the attention shifting off of them. It suffices to say they spent the rest of the period trying to have a normal conversation with Tsunderplane, who returned to the classroom a while ago.

 


	2. Getting to know everyone

As soon as the bell rang people began going in and out of classrooms, presumably to meet their friends. Frisk didn’t know anyone outside of their class, so they just sank deeper in their chair. To their relief, Papyrus and Undyne were still in their seats. Tsunderplane had left them again.

 

“Do you think we’re gonna have any actual classes today?” the skeleton asked

 

“Nah, I bet they didn’t even make the schedule yet.”

 

“You’re probably right.” he said, looking down

 

Just when he looked like he was gonna say something else a tall robot came in the classroom. Frisk immediately recognized him as being Mettaton. An instant grin spread across his face the moment he saw Papyrus.

 

“ _ Darling! _ There you are!” He embraced Papyrus from behind and then spun him around to meet his eyes. A worried expression fell over his face.

 

“Pappy, where have you been? I haven’t since you for the last month! You haven’t been answering any of my calls, did something happen? Or, did I do something to upset you? You’re not mad at me, are you?” the robot said, clenching his shoulders.

 

An uneasy expression came over the skeleton’s face. He bowed his head, looking apologetic. “I’m sorry, Mettaton. I’m not mad at you, it’s just… last month was pretty rough for my brother. He took too many jobs over the summer break and I guess the stress finally got to him. I was afraid to leave him alone. I didn’t answer your calls because I didn’t want to just keep canceling our plans. Sorry.”

 

“Oh, Pappy, you should’ve told me! You know I would’ve understood. You scared the batteries out of me!” Mettaton said in a soft voice. Or as soft as his flamboyant voice could get.

 

Surprise washed over Frisk. They imagined Mettaton as mean and egoistical in real life. He actually seemed like a decent human being...uh, monster being? Were robots even monsters? Weren’t they made with science and stuff? But Mettaton had feelings and a soul... . Whatever. They wouldn’t hurt their head trying to figure out Mettaton.  Behind him, a short lizard monster fidgeted anxiously. Was she his friend? Mettaon seemed to notice where Frisk’s eyes were looking and turned around.

 

“Alphys, darling, please, you’re not gonna be able to hide behind me everywhere you go! I mean, this people are a grade bellow us, plus you’re my friend. No one would dare be rude to you. And there’s like, only monsters in this class anyway. Well, except for Frisk, but they seem innocent enough.”

 

“Heh, sorry Metta, it’s just a habit.” She gave him a nervous smile.

 

“ALPHYS, DEAR! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH OVER SUMMER!” Papyrus wrapped Alphys in a bear hug, lifting her up. She was short though and she looked dizzy when he finally put her down. “UNDYNE, I reckon you missed Alphys too.” A mischievous grin Frisk didn’t think the skeleton was capable of crossed his face.

 

“Of c-course I missed her. Uh.. how was your summer Alphys?” Undyne kept looking down and not at Alphys as she walked over to her.

 

“Uh, it was…”

 

“Oh, you’re gonna have time to talk about your summer later! I have an announcement to make!” Mettaton began and then looked at Frisk. “But first, Frisk, I hope you’re gonna have a good time at our school. I’m sorry that the human-monster ratio isn’t balanced, but it wasn’t balanced at your old school either! A change of environment can only do you good.” He made a pause, noticing Frisk's uneasy expression, then added. “Don’t worry, I’m not a stalker. I just read your student file.”

 

“Oh, that's alright.” Frisk said, relieved for probably the tenth time that day. They were getting tired of this.

 

“Oh, Frisk, you remind me a lot of Chara.” Alphys interrupted, entering the conversation again. She smiled at Frisk. “Don’t you think they look a lot like Chara?”

 

“Hm, they  _ do _ have the same fashion sense.” Mettaton said

 

“But Chara always wears that black jacket over everything.” Undyne retorted.

 

“True…”

 

“No, no, not physically.” Alphys said. “I mean… they do share certain features, but, Metta, don’t you remember Chara on their first day? They were nervous too, since they've never interacted with monsters before either.”

 

“Are you kidding me?!” Undyne spoke up. “They never interacted with ANYONE before! Or at least it didn’t seem like they did to me!”

 

“Uh, I don’t think we sould be talking about our friend when they’re not here.” Papyrus intervined.

 

Everyone agreed. Frisk didn’t. They wanted to know who this Chara person everyone compared them to was. While they were trying to form the question in their head so it wouldn’t sound rude two people bolted in the classroom, a monster and a human. Frisk recognized the human from before. They were the one who gave them directions. The monster looked a lot like Toriel. He was pretty tall and had long, fluffy ears.

 

“I told you.” The human said. “I win.” they added. They were both looking at Frisk. They could feel their annoyance building up. Yeah, maybe they were the only human in their class, but these people acted as if they were the only human in the whole school. And they obviously weren’t.

 

“Oh, shut up. It would’ve been ridiculous for this class to never have a human in it.” The goat monster said. Finally, someone that didn’t see them as an exciting event. They waved at the group and everyone smiled at him. “Hi, fellow student, I’m Asriel.” He said in a funny tone.

 

“Frisk.” They gave him a warm smile. Asriel seemed kind and welcomig, for some reason. Or maybe Frisk was just being fooled by the cute ears. “You look a lot like Toriel.”...Did the say that aloud?

 

“Thank you, she’s my mom, actually.” Asriel chunckled. Oh...well, that explains it.

 

“ASRIEL, CHARA! WE WERE JUST TALKING ABOUT YOU!” Papyrus spoke up. He recieved a sharp look from the human. Oh, wait.

 

“Oh, so you’re Chara. Well, I guess we’ve already met.” Frisk said in an unhappy tone, surprising everyone.

 

“Really, when?” Undyne perked up.

 

“I gave them directions to their class.” Chara shrugged.

 

“And you laughed at me.” Frisk added, matter-of-factly. Everyone looked at Chara with disapprovement . “Did you really?” Asriel asked.

 

“Well, yeah, but... I just thought it was funny they were being put in the same class as you. I didn’t mean it in a mean way.” They said, crossing their arms in a defensive manner.

 

“If you say so…” Frisk said

 

“Frisk, I don’t believe they wanted to insult you.” Asriel spoke up. He was still smiling, but his eyes traded worry.

"..."

“So who wants to come to my party this weekend?” Mettaton asked in an obvious attempt to ease the tension. It actually worked.

 

“ME, ME, ME!” Papyrus waved his hand, excited and received a warm smile from Mettaton.

 

“Me and Alphys are definetly gonna be there.” Undyne said, putting a nervous arm around her friend’s shoulders. Alphys merley gave a confirming nod. “Oh, Frisk should come too.” She added quickly.

 

“But of course, Frisk.” Mettaton said.

 

“Uh, sure. I’ll try to.” They weren’t sure if they wanted to come or not. It wasn’t that they didn’t like the people invited, truthfully they did. It was that they weren’t sure what one of  Mettaton’s parties would look like.

 

“You won’t try, you will, punk! You gotta make friend in the first week. Papyrus, you should bring your brother too.”

 

“I’m gonna try my best! It would be good for him to go out more.”

 

“Chara, Asriel, you’re coming too, right?” Mettaton asked

 

“I will come.” Asriel said, then looked at Chara. They were looking at the ground and bitting their lip.

 

“Come on, it’s not gonna be a huge party or anything. Just between friends.” the robot said

 

“I-I don’t know…”

 

Mettaton looked dissapointed, but he didn’t insisit. “Welly, oh well. But if you decide to come, know you’re welcome.”

 

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Undyne proceeded to tell them about all the countries she and her parents visited over summer. Alphys seemed to be the only one actually listening to her, though. Papyrus and Mettaton subtly retreated in a corner to be alone. Or as alone as they could be in a clasroom full of people. 

 

Frisk talked to Asriel, who told him about all the teachers in the school. There were Toriel and Asgore, who were both Asriel’s parents. Unfortunately, they were divorced. Asriel stayed with his father, who is also his homeroom teacher. Talk about awkward, Frisk thought. There were also Gaster, the science teacher and Gerson, the P.E teacher. Gerson was a laid-back turtle monster. He let the students do whatever they wanted, as long as it had something to do with sports. Gaster, on the other hand, was more pretentious. Asriel suggested Frisk did their homework on physics. As they listened to him talk, they found themselves really liking this cute goat monster. They wished they could make better friends with him.

 

Chara spent the rest of the time staring out the window, not saying a word. They were listening to Asriel, too. After two hours Toriel came back and shooed them to their classroom. She gave her class the schelude and told them they could go home.

 

Frisk said gooodbye to their new friends as they climbed in the car with their dad.

 

“How was your first they, kid? Did you make any friends?” Frisk’s dad was in his late 30’s, which was young, considering Frisks’s age. His name was Matthew. He was tall and had jet black hair and dark eyes, but he was a fun-loving, laid-back person if you got to know him. Frisk considered him more of a friend than a parent.

 

“Yeah, actually.”

 

“Awesome.” The car took of. “Sarah’s gonna be happy ‘bou that.”

 

They reached their house soon. It looked small on the outside, but it was pretty spacious inside. The outside walls were painted a sky blue color Frisk really liked. Frisk liked their new home.

Just a few houses to the right, another kid was arriving home. Their parents didn’t come to pick them up, so they just took the bus. They opened the front door as softly as they could, praying that their mom was asleep and wouldn’t be awoken by their presence.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone gets confused, I based the school system on my own country's school system, which is slightly different compared to the American one. Basically you're just put in a class and you stay in it. ...God, I'm really bad at explaining, anyway. English is not my first language. If you notice any grammar mistakes tell me. Please. ...Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^!


	3. Skeletons

In the first two days of school, Frisk already learnt something: big buildings should always have labelled rooms. It should be a law. It should. They were feeling dizzy after taking the bus anyway, since they sat next to a lady that smelled like Sephora just vomited on her. They hated the bus. But their dad had work today. So they made their way through the crowded halls, searching for Dr. Gaster’s lab. Because apparently, if you were a science teacher, you got a whole classroom to yourself. Ugh, and they haven’t seen Papyrus and Undyne either. And, no. they weren’t gonna ask for directions again. Last time it didn’t end good.

 

They were losing their patience. They quickened their pace, hoping they would find the lab before period started. They figured, since it was supposedly different than the other classrooms, that it would look different from outside too. They walked faster and, suddenly turning a sharp corner they bumped into someone. And fell. Awesome.

 

“Careful, kid. You wouldn’t wanna break a bone, now would you?” the person chuckled. Frisk looked up to see a short, grinning skeleton. They picked themselves up and turned to him. They were the same height and they wore a big blue hoodie. And that goofy smile was still plastered across their face.

 

“Hi, I’m Frisk..’

 

“Sans. Sans the Skeleton.: He shook their hand and continued. “I don’t remember seeing you before. Are you new here?”

 

“Yeah, I just moved here this year.”

 

“Good for you, kid. This school is nice.”

 

“Yeah, ahhh, could you help me find the science lab?” They just said they wouldn’t ask for directions, yeah. But so far the only skeletons they saw where Sans and Papyrus. And Papyrus has been only nice to them since they met. So maybe skeletons were just friendly by nature.

 

“Sure, that’s actually where I’m coming from. I’ll walk you to it.”

 

“Thanks.” They began going the direction Sans came from, and soon the skeleton interrupted the silence.

 

“You’re in the same class as my brother, huh. That’s humerus.” Frisk chuckled. So this was Papyrus’s brother. “Actually, he told me a lot about you home. He really likes you, kid.”

 

When they arrived at the lab, Sans went back and Frisk entered. The lab was slightly bigger than the other classes and the wall in the back was lined with all sorts of equipment. Also, the desks were different. Unlike in their classroom, one desk was for three people and there were only two rows in the middle of the room. They spotted Undyne and Papyrus in the last row. The girl was waving at Frisk and they went and sat in the empty seat beside her.

 

“Frisk, finally! We’ve been waiting for you!”

 

Papyrus leaned over her to talk to them. “Yeah, we thought you got lost in the school.”

 

“I actually kind of did. Your brother helped me get here.”

 

“Oh no, I hope he’s not gonna be late to class because of this!”

 

“I don’t think he’s gonna.” Undyne intervened “He’s got class with Toriel right now. He’s not gonna want to be late.”

 

“Still. Frisk, I’ll give you my phone number. If you ever get lost again, just call me and I’ll tell you where to go!”

 

Undyne ended up giving them her phone number too. And then Gaster walked in. Surprisingly, he was a skeleton too. He was tall and thin and he wore a white lab coat over a black turtleneck. He looked like a legit scientist. He wasn’t mean, actually he was nice.

 

“Hello, students. I’ll be your physics and biology teacher this year. You’ll need five grades on each subject which you’ll gain based on written tests.” But he was obviously a down-to-the-point kind of person.

 

He was a good teacher, however, and his period passed fast for Frisk. When they went back to their classroom they bumped into Mettaton and Alphys again. While the four were chatting Frisk left them behind. When they arrived in front of their class, they saw a group of six humans talking to each other just outside the door. Ah, yeah, they should probably introduce themselves. Just before taking another step though, two monsters jumped them and began attacking them with questions.

 

“You’re Frisk, right? Right?!”

 

“Of course they are! As if I’d be wrong!” The spider monster said.

 

“Omg! I’m Monster Kid and I-”

 

“You’re Asriel’s friend, right?” Spider girl intervened.

 

“Yes?” Were they really? I mean, they knew each other and they did want to be friends with Asriel, so they went with that.

 

“Then you can tell us. Does he have a girlfriend???”

 

Wait, what? “None that I know of…”

 

“Who cares about Asriel! Are you friends with Undyne???”

 

"Oh no, he's coming this way!"And so they were gone, both of them sprinting down the hall.

 

“Frisk!” Asriel came over to them, Chara following close behind. “First period with Gaster? How was it?”

 

“It was alright. He’s not as mean as you made him out to be.”

 

“Oh, just wait until the first test.” Chara intruded the conversation. Frisk rolled their eyes.

 

“Ah, don’t mind them. Gaster’s class almost wrecked their whole grade last year.” Asriel spoke, waving a hand dismissively.

 

“That’s not true! I got a perfect grade in his stupid class!”

 

“Because my dad convinced him to change it.” Asriel spoke up “Maybe you’ll be able to keep your top grade student persona until you graduate!”

 

“No, I feel like I’m going to fail Gaster’s class this year.” Chara said

 

“No, you won’t!”

 

“Yes, I will!”

 

“... why don’t you ask Sans to help you?” Asriel asked.

 

“Sans?”

 

“Yeah, he loves physics almost as much as he loves puns. And that says something.”

 

“Mmmm, but he hates me.”

 

“Oh, no he doesn’t.”

 

“Why does he hate you?” Frisk asked curiously

 

“‘Cause he’s a jerk.” Chara replied flatly.

 

Frisk pursed their lips, but didn’t respond whatsoever. They didn’t want to start arguing with Chara, even though what they said wasn’t true. Sans was a nice person. He had to be. He was Papyrus’s brother after all.

 

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Sans actually came over a few times to stay with Papyrus. Frisk didn’t really feel like going out of their class yet. They were comfortable in their seat, plus they still didn’t know that many people yet. And they finally managed to have a semi-normal conversation with Tsunderplane. For all Frisk, cared their year at this school was looking bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm beginning to ship frisk with tsunderplane this is bAD  
> i haven't posted in, like, two weeks, but i've been busy with school and drawing and exams and i've been sick and easter is coming and...i'm overwhelmed @_@ AND i already have a new idea for a fic but i'll probably gonna make a oneshot out of it  
> the next chapter might come out next weekend if everything goes good ^^'


End file.
